


When The Mood Takes You...

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF, Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie gets... interested. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Mood Takes You...

Sometimes it's almost impossible for John to know when she'll need him, or want him. Katie is good at pretending to be innocent and calm... but she has ways to let him know. Lately she's been a little more handsy, a little... gripping. He doesn't mind. Then she starts to openly grind into him. Now he minds. He is already getting flustered by the time she moves away and he almost growls as he grabs her, turning her to kiss her fiercely. She gives into him and he thanks his stars that the girls are out even as she grinds into him again. He pushes her back, wincing as her back hits the counter and a book avalanche starts, she catches several on one foot, swearing somewhat indelicately and moving away, tripping over her own feet and landing in an undignified heap. He can't help laughing even as he moves to undress her, his own clothes soon following. She opens her legs to welcome him between them and he takes his chance, pressing into her even as he moves to kiss her, his hands cupping and caressing her breasts even as he finds his pace. It is not gentle, but it is pleasurable for them both, she openly grinds up into him on each push, mewling pathetically as she arches into him, her body almost bent double, his own slamming him against her, both of them are soon moaning and she begins to shake. He ups his pace, rougher, harder, claiming her now and pressing so forcefully into her that she almost screams as she hits climax, shaking further when he follows her into climax. It may not have been tender, but it was what they needed and he smiles as he gathers her in his arms, kissing her gently even as he picks his pace out again, aware she is now spread as open to him as possible and wanting to give something back. The second climax is rougher and she openly weeps when she comes down, curling into him as she cries. She has needed this release, but now she is hurting just a little. 

He rises, slowly, puts the clothes they have worn into a wash-bin and picks her up, carrying her to bed. Here he settles with her in his lap, kissing and caressing her tenderly. Whispering his apologies against her lips.


End file.
